


Prompt fics

by Samari1



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samari1/pseuds/Samari1
Summary: Various prompts. All will be either Bucky/Clint, Clint/Natasha or Bucky/Clint/Natasha with possible other background relationships.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, OT3 - Relationship, Winterhawk, depending on prompts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Clint/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to toss a prompt my way (non-smut because I am horrible at writing smut) comment and I will do my best! 
> 
> If more than one prompt goes together, I will note it! Otherwise, all are separate.

Prompt:

_ someone challenges Clint to an arrow shooting contest but it's with those plastic ones that no one can actually shoot - just fun _

_Clint/Bucky_

\--**--

Clint had not had enough coffee for this. 

He pouted, but James just laughed and re-filled his cup. “You think you can’t beat his bots?”

“I know I can. Too early. Mean James, hmf.”

Nat patted him on the head. “Poor baby. If you aren’t up to it, just say so.”

Clint’s shoulders slumped. Evil people, he was surrounded by evil people.

Tony, looking far too smug for Clint’s liking even half-caffeinated, smirked. “They’re nerf arrows, Katniss. Scared?”

“Uhh, Tony,” Rhodey interjected warily. “Is that a good idea?”

“ _ Nerf  _ arrows, Rhodey. Even Legolas can’t do any damage with them!”

James facepalmed. Nat groaned. 

Clint chugged the coffee in one go and grinned. “Is that so, Brass Man? Willing to bet on that?”

Everyone knew that Tony never, ever backed down from a bet. “What are we betting?”

Clint pretended to consider it. He’d been trying to figure out how to get a coffee shop in Avengers Tower for months now. “When I win this … coffee shop, in the lobby. I get free coffee for life.” He paused, winking as his boyfriend. “James too.”

Nat huffed.

“And Nat. That’s the bet, Tony. You gonna back out now?”

Tony looked resigned. “No. Leave it to you to take a bit of fun and make it all serious, Robin Hood. Fine. JARVIS, prepare the targets.”

“Yes, Sir.” JARVIS sounded resigned, but a line of bots entered the communal floor moments later. “Dr Banner is on his way to referee.”

Clint took the crappy Nerf bow and handful of arrows. Ugh. He needed more coffee. The bots, Tony had bragged, would keep the targets moving to make it harder for Clint to hit. As if all those disadvantages would matter. But, there was a coffee shop and free lifetime supply of coffee on the line. He didn’t miss. Never ever. If this was what needed doing for Tony to finally realize that, so be it. 

Bruce stepped off the elevator, looking done with this shit. “Last time, Tony. Very. Last. Time.”

Tony pouted. “Fine. This will be the definitive answer on the matter.”

Clint nocked one of the crappy arrows in the crappy bow. “I’ll expect my coffee shop to carry purple cups with my bullseye logo on them.”

Tony scoffed. 

Despite the bot moving the target in a mind melting pattern, the suction cup tipped arrow landed, right in the center of the bullseye. 

“Bullseye,” Bruce said matter-of-factly. 

Clint watched as Nat took notes, and he snickered, not bothering to look at the second target bot. He released the arrow, of fucking course correcting for the crappy nature of his tools. She actually grinned, eyeing him as if asking for more details. 

Clint shrugged as Bruce called out a second bullseye. “Any requests, James?”

James, currently sprawled in one of the comfortable armchairs, pretended to consider it. “It needs to be 24 hours.”

Clint smirked. “Yes, that.”

Tony was looking less sure of himself now.

“Last target,” Bruce said firmly. “If Clint hits this, Tony concedes  _ in writing _ that Clint was not lying when he said he never misses.”

Clint sauntered over, leaning down to kiss James lightly, lifting the bow over his head and releasing the arrow. He dropped the bow as James hauled him fully onto his lap. Tony’s cussing, Bruce’s declaration of the third bullseye, and Nat’s cackle all faded away. The best part of winning these contests was the reward James gave him.    
  
Not that he was going to tell anyone that.

The small explosion of the last bot was just icing on this particular cake. 


	2. Bucky/Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is laundry day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the perils of dating multiple people who stab people and get their clothes bloodied: laundry (bonus points if someone has to darn holes) - for fun, could be angst if you need/squint

“Blood, blood,” James separated the laundry with a wry smile. “Ahh, torn.”

“Are you talking to yourself?” Tasha leaned over the railing, dropping another stack of dirty clothes on the pile he was sorting. He had one eyebrow lifted as if asking how the hell she’d ended up dating not one, but two hot messes of men.

He snickered. “Oh look something not bloody or in need of mending! Do I get some sort of prize?”

Clint carried over their coffees and set them on the end of the counter, blushing. “In my defense, you’ll find that not one thing that is bloody or torn is mine.”

“This week,” Tasha teased, coming down the stairs, a small basket of more laundry in her arms. 

Clint grinned, resting his hip on the edge of the counter. “We made that bet. I won.” He winked and added, “It ended on laundry day, which is obviously today.”

James cussed, creatively, but without any heat. He’d teased his guy that Clint was the best at mending from his years in the circus and that since most of the damaged clothing were his, he was now in charge of mending and laundry, whereas James would take over cleaning the apartment from Clint. Clint had pouted adorably and issued a challenge that he could go a week without ripping or bloodying up any clothes and that if he managed it, James and Tasha had to learn to mend too and the current chores would stay the same. Tasha sat back and simply watched them, still smug that she’d used her evil wiles to get the dishwashing chores. They usually had takeout, so her chore was definitely the easiest. Plus, she’d bought a dishwasher. Neither he nor Clint had said a word about it either.

Clint, now cradling his purple coffee mug, looked smug. “Don’t worry! The nice ladies over at the sewing shop were happy to sign an NDA when they agreed to private lessons for the two of you. They won’t tell anyone you got sewing lessons.”

James, playing up the happy atmosphere, narrowed his eyes. “You cut your arm during the fight with Doom and his crappy bots.”

“You needed eight stitches,” Tasha added suspiciously. “I know you bled, Clint. I wrapped the injury!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You both lost your shit too. I remember, believe me. Cho does too. Poor woman having to deal with all three of us at once. But, that was my Avengers suit. Which, I will remind you, isn’t part of the laundry we do here. It didn’t count for the bet.”

James laughed, reaching out and tugging Clint close by the lone belt loop left on his guy’s jeans. “I knew there was a loophole. You distracted me before I could question you on it.”

Tasha wrapped her arms around him from behind and James sighed, letting it go. It was a much better use of his time to talk his partners out of their clothes. 

After all, it  _ was _ laundry day. He was just trying to do his chore all efficiently and stuff. 

\--**--

Steve just shook his head. “I don’t want to know why you’re wearing Clint’s sweatpants. Do not tell me.”

James laughed, unable to resist teasing Steve as they took off for their weekly run. “There is nothing scandalous about forgetting to do laundry.”

Steve sided eyed him. “There are three of you!”

Sam joined them, laughing. “That’s the third time this month that you three somehow totally forgot to do laundry.” He smirked. “Do tell the reason why.”

Steve almost shrieked, “No! No! No! Don’t encourage him, Sam! We discussed this.”

James took pity on poor Steve. “Lucky Simone doesn’t mind doing our laundry on Saturday with hers whilst Clint and Tasha are at the range. Plus, she’s better at getting out blood stains than any of us are.”

“The three of you should be experts at bloodstain removal by now.” Steve shook his head. “Have they figured out your diabolical plot to get out of actually doing the laundry yet?”

“If so, they’ve not said a word. Besides, I pay Simone well for the assist.” 

James didn’t feel the least bit guilty. He got to spend laundry day in bed with Clint and Tasha which was reason enough to duck his chore. But, he was helping out Simone in a way that wouldn’t get her back up. Plus, he swore Clint paid Aimee to clean when he and Tasha were busy outside the apartment on Mondays. He’d not caught the two of them colluding or Aimee inside their apartment cleaning yet, but he was studiously preventing any such revelation. It was also why he’d not said a word about the dishwasher. It was a game at this point, one the three of them had too much fun playing to actually call one another out about it. 

“You have that smug, I’m a lucky bastard look on your face,” Sam pointed out.

James shrugged. “I am, so why shouldn’t I?”

Steve elbowed him lightly as they turned a corner and headed into the park. “Happy looks good on you.”

James’ grin widened. Yes it damn well did. 


	3. Clint/Bucky/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint/Bucky/Nat  
> They go to the circus on a date, win things and destroy the sideshow alley, and the circus does that thing where they call someone from the crowd but they call one of those three. Something cute & fluffy

\--**--

Clint couldn’t believe that Nat had chosen the circus for their date. Side eyeing her, he agreed, because telling her ‘no’ really wasn’t ever an option. James had just laughed, teasing him that he could check that this one wasn’t part of an evil empire if that would make him feel better. Clint had, of fucking course, stuck his tongue out and pouted. It had been more of an adult response than he would have had even two years ago. Clint credited Nat and James with his (okay not well adjusted) better adjusted response to anything circus related. 

“No bow allowed,” James added wryly. 

Pouting, Clint sighed. “Fine. Ruin all my fun. We can utterly destroy all the rigged games though, right?”

Nat just laughed. “Why do you think I suggested it?” 

Steve stepped off the elevator and took in the scene. He paused, eyebrows shooting up. He stepped right back on the elevator, stumbling a bit. His mouth opened, but no words came out. He tried a second time. “I - Uh. Yeah. Just leaving. Pretend I was never here.”

James laughed. “No, Steve, come back!”

“No.” Steve looked equally amused and concerned. “We all know what happens when you three are laughing and Clint is pouting. I’m going down to check the safe room. Have fun doing … whatever it is you’re plotting. Call if you can’t spring yourselves from the jail cell  _ this time _ .”

All three of them stared incredulously as Steve rushed to close the elevator doors and fled. And it was fleeing, Steve had made that clear. Clint was holding his side, doubled over laughing so hard he couldn’t even form words. 

“I think that is triple points,” James finally managed to say, between bouts of laughter.

Nat swiped tears of amusement off of her face and pulled the small book out of her hoodie pocket. “Triple points before we even  _ do _ anything. That is some sort of bonus point, yes?”

“Definitely,” Clint finally sputtered. He was still giggling as he was herded to the elevator. Had he known how much fun dating both of them was, he’d have admitted his attraction to them years ago!

\--**--

The smarmy guy at the duck shooting gallery was not happy. Clint just grinned at him and finished clearing him out of his ‘prizes’. He wouldn’t have done it, just gone for the cute puppy that Nat had wanted and the kitten James had reluctantly admitted was cute. That was until he saw the poor kid, not more than eight, crying when he kept losing. That same kid now had four fucking stuffed animals and a grin on his face.

Smiling brightly, Clint handed the teddy bear to a little girl who lit up like it was Christmas. “He wants to go home with you, sweetie.”

“Thank you!”

Nat almost smiled, her stuffed dog tucked under her arm as she lined the rest of the kids up so James could hand out Clint’s winnings. She was talking softly to one of the chaperones of this group of kids. They were from the group homes and foster homes in the area. With that in mind, Clint set down the water gun and moved to the next booth. 

“We have a limit,” the woman almost snarled. 

James looked over, his eyes narrowed. “I see no signs stating that. You really want to test me?”

The woman paled. Clint would have felt sorry for her, but this outfit was clearly not much better than the group he’d been with as a child. They deserve this. Plus, he knew the crappy toys would mean so much more to these kids than they would to the cute kids wandering with their cute, happy families. Or the giggling teenagers posturing for their dates. He’d been one of these kids. With that in mind, he signed to James:  _ ‘We’re buying them snacks too. Don’t trust the chaperone not to pocket the money.’ _ James smiled that smile that had Clint contemplating pulling his boyfriend between the stalls and kissing him senseless. 

Nat signed, without stopping her conversation with the chaperone:  _ ‘Agreed. They like you, Clint, you can get them to admit what they want.’ _

Clint grinned and proceeded to clean out the archery game. It probably would be considered cheating, he was The Amazing Hawkeye after all, but oh well. A win was a win. Even if he found himself winning cheap knockoffs of himself from his carnie days. He carried over the knockoffs, almost pouting. “I might be insulted. Hmf.”

James kissed him lightly. “We can keep a couple. Ya know, to use your explosive arrows on.”

Clint grinned evilly. “I love the way you think!”

Nat chuckled. “Hand three over then. We’ll have to clear out the next two booths too. I want each of these kids to take home at least  _ two  _ prizes.”

“I love you,” Clint said, blowing her a kiss. “How about all the booths? I saw one with those animal pillow things.”

James handed out the last of the current haul, glancing over his shoulder. His tone was pure teasing. “I saw one with Avengers toys.”

“Pillow things first, then Avengers.”

Nat clapped her hands, getting the forty or so kids attention, even the little ones. “I need you to pick an Avenger for me, just think about it so when Clint gets to that booth, he knows which ones to pick for each of you. Okay?”

One brave kid shifted out of line and moved to stand with Nat. The kid whispered, but Clint read his lips, “I know who you are.”

Nat crouched down and whispered back, keeping her face turned so Clint could read her lips too, “All three of us?”

The boy nodded. “Is it greedy to want one of each of your toys?”

“No,” she assured him. “Not at all. If they don’t have enough, we will bring them to you tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

Clint hadn’t realized until that very moment that he could love her more than he already did. No one, other than himself and James, ever saw this side of her. Nat might not have any clue what to do with or around kids, but she was all about protecting them.

James, who had no trouble following the whispered conversation, stood from where he had been chatting softly with a frightened girl. He was all but glaring at the chaperones. “I think we should set up one of those public appearances Tony loves so much, hmm.”

Clint wasn’t about to ruin the festive atmosphere for the kids, so he forced his brightest smile. Yeah, James was on to something. But, tonight was for fun. If there was anything Clint was good at, it was making things fun. He wasn’t about to let scummy, probably crooked adults (and he wasn’t talking about the carnies) ruin his date. So he smiled brightly. “Let’s go, kids! We have to get your prizes before the show!”

“But-” the head chaperone started to protest, only to clamp her mouth closed at a single glare from James. “Fine.”

Clint focused on his task, but made a mental note to make sure Nat got plenty of cotton candy (it was her one secret weakness). They were going to have a wonderful date, no matter what.

\--**--

The spotlight scanned the crowd and stopped on Clint. Because, of fucking course it did. It was probably paybacks for clearing out all the damn booths - except the goldfish one. 

“You there! Step down and try your luck against the world’s best marksman!”

Clint laughed, though he wanted to punch something. Nope. Not allowed. This was date night, so fighting had been banned. (That rule had been Nat’s fault, not his!) He eyed the idiot in blue, waving his bow and trying to get the crowd excited. Considering over half the small crowd was the kids that now all knew their identities because kids gossiped like champs, it didn’t go over well.

The boy who had stuck close to Nat since admitting he knew they were Avengers, rolled his eyes. “Liar!”

The archer, ‘William Tell’ (so not original, pfft), glared. “I’m the world's best marksman, kid!”

Clint stood, shaking his head. Idiot. He was even wearing his Hawkeye official merch hoodie. “I’ll prove you wrong.”

The guy paled beneath his half mask. 

Clint laughed, making his way down carefully and mentally crossing his fingers that he didn’t trip over his own feet. “Aww, no backing out now.”

“Play nice,” James called out teasingly. “Go easy on the kid!”

Clint just laughed, winking at Nat, who was sitting next to James looking all devious. She was trying to be all secretive about how much cotton candy she’d ingested (she wasn’t fooling anyone, but they’d not tell her that). She just shook her head. “Teach him a lesson!”

Clint laughed harder when she tossed him his collapsible bow. James was pouting, but Clint suspected it was because James had brought along his backup collapsible bow, but that Nat had beat him to it. “Aww, James, come on down with me. You can put the apple on your head.”

“I - Uhhh-” The other archer sputtered, blushing bright red. “I don’t do that! It’s _dangerous_!”

Clint smirked. “So, you’re conceding that you’re not the world's best marksman?”

James huffed and groaned, but was at Clint’s side in seconds, snickering when one of the teenage foster kids tossed him an apple. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I’m definitely the lucky one. Now, let’s teach this punk a lesson.”


	4. Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red!Room Natasha captures herself a Hawk. He caught her eye and she wants him so she’s going to get him. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I hit the right tone you were looking for!

For [dssgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssgirl/pseuds/dssgirl)

\--**--

Natalia had never questioned orders before. Never ever. So, what was it about this man who called himself  _ Hawkeye  _ that made her pause? She was supposed to capture (the expected outcome) or kill (which would lead to severe punishment). The Red Room was interested in restarting the Wolf Spider Ops program and this Clinton Barton was to be their newest recruit, willing or unwilling. 

She had been following for days. He was … attractive. She hadn’t expected that. Part of her still longed for Yasha, but Natalia had learnt to set aside such things.  _ Love is for children. _ She wasn’t a child and hadn’t been for many, many years now. 

So, she continued to watch. She was merely learning his routines to capture him easier. Or so she tried to convince herself. When the mission stretched into its third week (and fifth country), Natalia finally admitted to herself that she wouldn’t be killing the attractive archer. Nor was she keen on returning him to her handlers to be stripped of all that he was and made anew. 

She liked his sense of humor and reliance on coffee. Or his habit of getting sidetracked by dogs - any dogs whether they were well groomed or street dogs - no matter his current job or needing to postpone it to help said canines. It amused her that he was a walking disaster when not working. There was something about him, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was something she wished to explore though. 

Natalia set about preparing to take him and hide them both. Eastern Europe would probably be too hot for them for the next little while. America wouldn’t be much better, not when the newest intel said that S.H.I.E.L.D. was also quite interested in Clint Barton. Really, he should be thanking her for this. There was no way the man wanted to get hauled in by either covert ops agency. 

Carefully, always carefully, she stockpiled money and weapons and even had new identity packets made for both of them. Her carefully cultivated contacts were ones her handlers knew nothing about. If the Red Room had taught her anything, it was that covering your own ass was imperative. She just had never thought to take this particular step. Or that she would be for this reason. If she was paranoid, it was for good reason. 

Finally, she caught up to her Hawk in Budapest. He was to take out the head of a child trafficking ring. She shadowed him, not seeing any issue with such a job (or the hefty paycheck that would come of it). In fact, if he needed backup she was happy to provide it. Then, once he’d completed the job, she’d scooped him up. He’d been injured and almost unconscious so it hadn’t been as difficult as she’d planned for. 

They were currently tucked away in a safe house and she was waiting for him to wake up. She’d stitched the wounds and given antibiotics. She’d also secured him to the bed with cuffs on his ankles. He was slippery and no chances were being taken. 

“Aww, kidnapping, no.”

Natalia nearly smiled. Her response surprised her. It was something she would have to think on later. Perhaps this was amusement again? It was all rather confusing. “Aww, kidnapping, yes. For your own good. Unless you want brainwashed or imprisoned.”

“Coffee?”

Having anticipated the question, Natalia poured a mug of coffee and added the correct amount of sugar she’d noted when she was shadowing him. “If you keep that down you can have food.”

“Pizza?”

She tipped her head, still confused by his reactions. This was  _ not  _ how a kidnapping victim was supposed to react. “Yes. You’re taking this well.”

The man had the audacity to grin at her. “A pretty lady patched me up and is giving me coffee and pizza. You’re a Widow.”

Almost offended, Natalia scowled at him. “I’m  _ The _ Black Widow.”

He seemed to study her as he sipped his coffee. “So what do your employers want with me?”

She took the mug and refilled it. “They have the means in which to brainwash you and make you a mindless weapon. I was tasked with retrieving you. You are one of the top three assassins and two of us are already in their control.”

He pouted. “I’m a  _ vigilante _ not an assassin.”

“What is that phrase ‘tomato  _ tomatoe,  _ potato  _ potatoe’ _ ? Not that I understand it,” she added, hiding her smile at the little trick.

“It just means that the thing is the same, people just say it … oh.”

Her point made, Natalia retrieved the pizza she’d procured whilst he was unconscious. “They want you for your skills and because if you disappear, no one will notice.”

His shoulders slumped and her Hawk looked away, blinking rapidly. Natalia knew he needed the truth. Nothing but the truth would work to convince him. 

“I decided that I’d rather keep you for myself than turn you over. S.H.I.E.L.D. is also very interested in capturing you. I am your only choice. Your best choice. I feel our skills will complement and be proficient in the field. After we lay low for a while. The Red Room will send people after us. Capture if possible but if we prove too much trouble, they will kill us.”

He sighed and then smiled a smile that inexplicably made her think of sunshine. “Well, I should know your name then, yeah?”

Natalia couldn’t help but feel  _ hope _ . Love was for children, but surely she was allowed hope? Her Hawk could be one nice thing she was allowed, yes? “Is this a trick?”

His smile didn’t dim. “I’m not up for brainwashing and or imprisonment. Can I have my bow and arrows now?”

She shook her head. “Not until I am certain this isn’t a trick.”

He shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth after saying, “Name?”

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova.”

He crinkled up his nose already reaching for more pizza. “Nah, too long. Nat.” He paused. “Yeah. Nat, I like it.”

She didn’t see the harm in it. “If you must.”

He laughed, bright and happy despite the circumstances. “I must.”

Natalia supposed she would get used to it. After all, she’d managed to capture her Hawk. She had a feeling her life was about to get very, very interesting. 


	5. Clint/Bucky/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: someone is stupid/desperate enough to kidnap one of them & the other two have to find and rescue. The only thing is the stupid & desperate person actually has a good plan for **insert world problem here** and this was the only way they'd get the avengers or anyone high up in politics to listen to them, so now the third one has to convince the other two not to stab this idiot - action (also, if someone makes a wheelchair float/fly, that would be worth bonus points)
> 
> Goes with/ follows chapter 3.

\--**--

Clint had untied himself from the chair almost forty minutes ago. That being said, he’d actually listened to what the masked alleged villain who had captured him was monologuing about. 

Drugged coffee was just cheating in his opinion. Or really fucking sneaky. He hadn’t decided yet. He was not fully caffeinated so decisions were hard. Coffee was needed. Lots and lots of it.

The ‘villain’ was shaking in his boots. So, Clint wasn’t entirely certain if he’d managed to get kidnapped by someone stupid, desperate, or both. Damn it. Nat wasn’t ever going to let him live this down. Kidnapped from the coffee shop around the corner from Stark Tower. Damn it. Yeah. Clint was an idiot, but not usually this big of one. 

“As I was saying, they are stealing the money, using it for bonuses instead of what it was intended for! They booted me out at 8 a.m. on my 18th birthday! I managed to keep this.” The villain, who wasn’t really a villain in Clint’s opinion, held up a battered teddy bear. 

“Where did you get that?” Clint asked curiously, despite the fact that he’d told himself to let the kid talk and shut the hell up. Not shutting up when kidnapped had been what led to his last broken arm. James would not be happy about this. Not happy at all!

The kid was definitely blushing and yeah, it was a damn kid. Shit. “The circus … three years ago.”

His eyes widened. “Wait! Hold on. You were the kid that tossed the apple to James, right?”

Reluctantly, the boy (and despite clearly being over 18, the kid was still a damn kid) pulled off his mask. “Yeah. I tried lodging complaints. No one listened. No one ever listens to kids like me.”

Aww, no. Poor kid wasn’t wrong and that sucked. Clint cut the kid off. “Stop. You’re saying that the fund that we set up has been abused? You caught me before I had coffee so I’m slow on the uptake apparently.”

The boy scoffed. “Yeah, you could say that. None of you cared to listen. No matter how many times we tried complaining to you about it.” He shrugged. “So, I decided I would  _ make _ you listen.”

The door flew inward and slammed against the far wall. Clint winced. “Don’t hurt him!”

James stomped in, staring incredulously at Clint. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding! He kidnapped you!”

Nat stepped around James, her expression unreadable to anyone but Clint or James. “We did warn them after the last time, Clint. Can’t have anyone thinking we are going soft.”

The poor kid just whimpered, clutching the battered bear to his chest. 

Clint shook off the ropes and stood. “James, put the knife away. He’s just a kid.”

James glared again, tossing one of his throwing knives up and catching it by the blade. “So? Old enough to pull this shit means old enough to pay the price.”

Clint stood in front of the kid, hands out. “No. No. No knifing the poor kid. Not. Having. It. Not.”

Nat sighed. “I am going to regret this. But, why?”

“That fund for the foster kids aging out of the system,” Clint said with a sigh. “Someone is skimming and not using the money for the kids. Or so he says.”

“It’s true! I wouldn’t lie!”

“You kidnapped an Avenger,” James pointed out dryly. 

“Only because I - we - kept getting escorted out of your fancy Tower! We tried to tell you! First, we got hung up on, accused of being prank callers. So, we tried showing up at your Tower. They threatened to have us arrested! We even had a plan on how to make it work like you three wanted it to. No one listened.” It was all said in a panicked rush and Clint turned, wanting to hug the poor kid. Reassure him in some way. 

James slid an arm around his waist and held on as if he thought Clint might disappear again. Clint brushed a light kiss on James’s cheek. It would have to do until they had a bit of privacy where Clint (and Nat) could assure the poor man that all was well. 

“Let me check.” Nat sighed, pulling out her phone as she stepped into the hallway.

“This is why you don’t go out without telling us where you’re going.” James was panicking under his stoic façade and Clint hated that he’d caused that. “If not for that one barista having the smarts to dig your phone out of the dumpster and calling us on it, we’d not have been able to track you so quickly.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed. “How did you track me, hmm?”

James blushed, his hold tightening slightly. “Your Avengers ID …”

Oh yeah. He’d forgotten about that feature. Shit. “Oh yeah, new feature, forgot all about that. I’m fine. He-” Clint paused. “You never told me your name.”

“Oh,” the kid blushed. “Nate. Nate Jones. Sorry! Really, please don’t kill me! We had no other choice.”

“We?” James scanned the room, his suspiciousness clear. “Who is this ‘we’ you keep mentioning?”

Nate blushed even brighter red. “They aren’t here! They said it was a bad idea! I had to do something! I won’t tell you where they are if you’re going to hurt them!”

“Relax, no one is going to hurt you.”

James glared. Clint ignored him.

“Clint,” Nat called from the hallway. “Pepper is looking into it personally. We need to go, this is nowhere near a secure location.”

“The kid can cool his heels in the basement,” James suggested, still upset and angry. 

Clint knew the basement meant holding cells or interrogation rooms and he wasn’t okay with that. Not one bit. “Aww, James, no.” 

“Aww, James, yes,” was the firm reply. “He kidnapped you, Clint! Not letting that go.”

Poor Nate whimpered, still clutching his bear. Clint tried a smile. “His bark is worse than his bite.”

“Mine isn't!” Nat called out cheerily. 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Not helping, Nat!”

She poked her head into the room. “Look, we aren’t just letting this kid walk off like nothing happened. If you insist, he can explain to all of us his reasoning while we wait for Pepper to report back. Deal?”

Clint just sighed. “That’s the best you’ll get, Nate. Good news is that she promised to listen. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Poor Nate looked like he wanted to cry, his lip quivering. “O-okay…”

\--**--

Nate was going to make himself sick if he didn’t slow down. With that in mind, Clint pushed off the wall and dropped into the chair opposite the poor kid, sliding a bottle of water across the table. “How long since you had a full meal?”

Nate blushed, shrugging. He swallowed hastily and almost choked. “Uhh week? Maybe more? Dunno.”

“I’ve been in your shoes,” Clint said conversationally. 

Nate’s eyes were comically wide. “Nuh uh. Don’t lie.”

“No, I was a foster kid. At least for a little while. My brother and I ran away and joined a circus. We were carnies for years. Then I found myself alone on the streets about your age. I get it.”

Nat’s voice came over the speaker. “Pepper and Tony are all but rioting. Kid wasn’t lying. Looks like it was just in the last six months.”

Clint’s anger was of a slow burn sort, usually. He stood, shaking his head. “Eat slowly, Nate. Let us handle this and then we are getting every last one of your friends to a safe place until we work out how to fix this. I’m sorry.”

Nat looked stunned. “Why?”

“It’s been a busy few months for us. I didn’t keep a close eye on it like I should have. I’ll fix it though.”

James, who had been scowling in the corner, knife in hand, the entire time, grumbled. Then he sighed. “This is not your fault, Clint.”

“It’s our fault,” Nat said. “Get a move on. Steve is bringing more food for the kid. He won’t be sitting here alone. Or do you not want to kick some ass for this?”

Clint grinned wickedly. “Oh, no, I  _ am _ going to kick serious ass for this.”

“It’s that horrible woman Margot,” Nate offered, his tone almost wicked. “The one he,” he added with a nod to James, “nearly made piss her pants at the circus that night. She’s a bitch.”

James stood, a wicked look in his eyes that nearly sidetracked Clint from their objective. “Oh good, she’s mine to deal with.”

Clint laughed delightedly. “I do love watching you work.”

“Uhh, gentlemen, I am sending a lawyer over so do try not to do anything that will result in criminal charges.” 

Clint laughed. “Aww, no. No ruining our fun, Pepper!”

Her snicker was clear over the intercom. “I’ll send three lawyers then.”

Nat’s voice came over the intercom this time. “You’d best make it four, Pepper. I’m at the main doors, boys. Best hurry.”

He and James shared a look and all but ran, passing Steve in the hallway and ignoring his shouted suggestions of how to handle the situation ‘responsibly’. Pfffft. They were handling it responsibly, just not  _ Steve type  _ responsibly. 

\--**--

  
  
  



End file.
